NEW BEGINNINGS
by Arceus Biju-Dama No Jutsu
Summary: Naruto has finally killed Madara and in the process became the strongest being in Universe. Now this being will take the Sekirei world by storm and help the little birds. Super strong! Naruto, Rinnegan! Naruto, God! Naruto. Naruto X Akitsu and other pairings. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** **: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR SEKIREI.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** **: AND SO I AM BACK WITH MY SECOND STORY. PLEASE READ IT AND REVIEW AS YOU LIKED MY FIRST STORY. PLEASE VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE ANIME ON MY PROFILE. THIS STORY IS ABOUT NARUTO AND HIS SEKIREI FLOCK. TO FIND FURTHER READ THE STORY. SO LET'S BEGIN THE STORY...HAPPY READING AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW...**

 **ooooOoooo**

 **NEW BEGINNINGS**

It's only the beginning now

...a pathway yet unknown

At times the sound of other steps

...sometimes we walk alone

The best beginnings of our lives

May sometimes end in sorrow

But even on our darkest days

The sun will shine tomorrow.

So we must do our very best

Whatever life may bring

And look beyond the winter chill

To smell the breath of spring.

Into each life will always come

A time to start anew

A new beginning for each heart

As fresh as morning dew.

Although the cares of life are great

And hands are bowed so low

The storms of life will leave behind

The wonder of a rainbow.

The years will never take away

Our chance to start anew

It's only the beginning now

So dreams can still come true.

\- **GERTRUDE**

 **ooooOoooo**

 **GOD**

Nothing remained. Nobody lived. Even the world got destroyed. Only one thing remained : Emptiness...and a young man with golden hair and whisker marks on his cheeks...Wait! Wait! Wait!...If everything got destroyed and nothing remained, then who was the blonde person?!...Yes my friends, Standing in the remains of what one would have called Earth, was none other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin and the current holder of the Juubi. He had defeated Madara in a fierce battle, but at the cost of everyone's life. None remained...Alas! Naruto becoming an immortal after sealing Juubi into himself, was left alone in a lifeless world.

"Huh...So no one survived?!" Naruto asked no-one in particular. He then decided to summon shinigami, so that he could take Naruto's soul and end his lonely suffering.

" **Mi, I, Hitsuji, U, Inu, Ne, Tori, Uma, Mi - Shiki Fuujin no Jutsu!** "

Naruto felt a disturbance in the air behind him accompanied by a chill, signifying the appearance of the Shinigami. He braved a glance behind. There stood a truly fearsome apparition, taking the form of a huge man in black.

"Shinigami-Sama, please end my life and free me from the curse of immortality and isolation." Naruto pleaded to the fearsome Shinigami in-front of him.

"Ah! You are an immortal and thus You can't die. But, I have an option. I can make your wish happen only if you agree for your soul to serve me as my slave for eternity." Spoke the ever greedy Shinigami.

Naruto thought for a moment, then replied "I agr..."

He suddenly came to halt, as he saw lighting in the sky and after a huge light show, a women, a very beautiful women, stood in-front of both Naruto and Shinigami.

"Kami-Sama!" Suddenly cried Shinigami as he bowed in-front of the Goddess.

"Shinigami! You have tried to make fool of Naruto-Sama into agreeing your agreement of servitude. For this, You will be terminated." Spoke Kami sternly.

"But.."

Shinigami was silenced by a lightening strike from Kami and he dissolved into nothingness.

Naruto gaped as he looked at the scene in-front of him. He was bowing down to the goddess, waiting for her to speak.

"Naruto-Sama, why are you bowing down to me?" Spoke Kami.

"You are the Goddess of life and thus you deserve the utmost respect." replied Naruto.

"But that rule is applied to beings lower than You. Naruto-Sama, You are currently the most powerful God to exist on this Universe. It should be me bowing down to you, not the other way round."

"WHAAAATTT!"

"Ah..Yes Naruto-Sama. By absorbing the ever powerful Juubi and combining with the powers of Rinnegan, You have become a God more powerful than me. That traitor Shinigami was trying to trick you to become powerful, to rule the Universe. But I have eliminated him and now you can rule peacefully in this universe. You can even now create life and bring back the dead. You can now control the whole Space-time fabric and bend it to your liking. You have me, Tsukiyomi, Amaterasu and other Gods to do your every bidding. Whatever you tell us, we do. So please order us anything."

As if on queue, all Gods and Goddesses appeared in-front of Naruto and bowed to him and all heartily welcomed him to Godhood.

It was saying that Naruto was not shocked beyond words was to say that Jiraiya was gay and Orochimaru loved girls!

"I can bring back the dead? I can bring back my dad, mom and everyone else?" Naruto asked Kami.

"Yes, Naruto-Sama. But all your shinobi friends and your family said that they were happy dead and don't want to be brought back to life."

"But..But"

"No buts Naruto-Kun.." Came a familiar voice from behind Naruto.

Naruto turned to see his mom and everyone else standing there with smiles on their faces. Naruto immediately rushed to their side and hugged each one of them, crying loudly.

"Now! Now! Naruto-Kun. Don't be a cry-baby now. Or should I call you Naruto-Sama from now on..hmm?" Kushina teasingly said.

Jiraiya turned to Naruto and explained to him, "Naruto my boy, all people who are born to this world, have to die one day or other. If we were reborn, what is the chance that there will never be a second Madara ever again? It is best for us to stay in the death realm. The age of the shinobi is over and it's time for the world to be created without powers to destroy. The age of shinobi should now be over and a new age, the new age should be created. Don't you agree Naru-Chan? We can meet whenever you want. So please don't bring us back."

"I understand Ero-Sennin. Humans have created much problems due to the knowledge of chakra. So now the ability to use chakra will be gone forever from this world." Naruto said determinedly.

 **ooooOoooo**

 **ONE HUNDRED MILLION YEARS LATER**

Tokyo is the capital of Japan and is located in the Kanto region of Central Honshu, next to Tokyo Bay. The city is located on a floodplain of three large rivers: the Sumida River, the Ara River and the Edo River. The Sumida River flows through the center of the Metropolis and is integrated in the urban pattern of the city. The Edo River and the Ara River are located in the outer districts of Tokyo. Large parts of Tokyo are located below the flood level of its main rivers.

 **NARUTO'S POV :**

I just landed in the capital city of Japan a few minutes ago, Tokyo or now known as Shinto teito. I have not visited this place since one hundred years. A lot have changed here. As for who I am? I am the most powerful God to ever exist. Yours truly one and only Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the ruler of the world and currently a world renowned Writer for the book series - ' **ICHA ICHA PARADISE'**. Now don't think me as a pervert. No, I am not a pervert. I am just following my sensei's legacy. Currently, I am peeping at the girl's bath-house, admiring their beauty...Umm for my research. And before you think that I am a perv, don't ever think so. I am a self proclaimed SUPER PERVERT. You heard... A SUPER PERVERT and not some lowly perv fantasizing about a women's body. You know what I like about girls? Their perfect breasts and ass, ready to be grabbed...yummy. Drooling I suddenly tripped and sound escaped my lips. Suddenly all girls started shouting pervert and I had to run.

 **NORMAL POV :**

Naruto was walking through a Park when he noticed a busty girl with a strange tattoo on her head, sitting on the park bench in nothing but a lab coat. She was looking extremely sad. He went close to her and asked " What are you doing in these clothes in the park? Are you in any kind of problem? Maybe I can help you.."

"Ah...broken. No one wants me, a broken tool. I don't have any purpose. I can't be winged and find my ashikabi. I am useless." replied the girl sadly.

Naruto was taken aback. She reminded him of Haku. He then politely said, "No don't think so. Everyone in this world serves a purpose and has a reason to exist. I don't know what an ashikabi is, but I do know that there can be many in this world who you can make friends with. So don't loose hope and look towards your happiness and create your own destiny."

"Will you then accept me? Will you take me and never leave me? Will you give me purpose and become my ashikabi?" the girl replied with a hope in her eyes.

"I don't know what a ashikabi is, but I certainly will accept you. Will you accept me pretty girl?"

The girl then suddenly stood up and kissed Naruto on his lips.

Naruto was taken aback by this sudden act, but decided to carry on and he too wrestled with the girl's lips. Suddenly he felt that something inside the girl was pulling his chakra a little but there was something else in her body which was trying to block it. Experimenting a little, he forcefully supplied more chakra to stop the blockage. Suddenly the girl started glowing and wings started to come out from her back. The strange tattoo on her forehead disappeared and then another tattoo appeared on her neck.

"By the ice of my pact, the perils of my ashikabi will be freezed." Chanted the girl happily, tears forming in her eyes. Then she broke from the kiss and bowed to Naruto happily.

"Thank You my Ashikabi-Sama to grant me wings and making me your Sekirei. I promise to serve you forever and ever. From this day forward I belong to you." Spoke the girl with pure happiness.

"Ashikabi? Sekirei?..Sorry I can't understand. Can you explain me what those terms entail and why did you had wings just now. Why do I feel chakra core inside of you?" Spoke Naruto. But the girl was not able to hear his words as she had just fainted from joy.

' _I guess I should ask her about this when she wakes up. I am certain that I sensed Chakra. But I had removed it. How come this girl possesses it?_ ' pondered Naruto while lifting the girl.

 **ooooOoooo**

 **INSIDE NARUTO'S HOTEL ROOM**

The girl that Naruto brought home started to wake up and saw Naruto standing there smiling at her.

"Ah...Good morning master." Spoke the girl in monotone.

"Hello there..I have many questions, but the first and foremost would be, What is your name?"

"Ah..sorry master I forgot to tell you my name. I am #7 Akitsu, the ice type Sekirei at your service."

"OK..nice name there Akitsu. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and what is a sekirei, can you please explain."

"I think You can leave the explanations to me boy." Came a sudden voice from the T.V.

"And who you might be?" asked Naruto.

"You don't know me? Try reading newspaper. I am the CEO of MBI and I would like to congratulate you on your winging a sekirei and a scrapped number none the less. You have become a participant in a game called SEKIREI PLAN. The sekirei are alien beings and serve the person whom they choose as their ashikabi. All you have to do is to fight other ashikabis and the last one to survive will ascend to higher skies. Isn't that interesting?" Minaka excitedly spoke.

"And who gave you the right to play with their lives. They are living beings you fool. Pray that you never see me again or that will be your end of life." Naruto shouted angrily.

"Ah excitement. And remember this plan has to be a secret or else you will be eliminated. Bye Bye and take care of Akitsu."

"Ah...don't worry master, I will fight for you and together we will ascend to the skies above." Spoke Akitsu, but seeing angry look on Naruto's face, see flinched and started crying.

"I am very sorry master if I have offended you in any way. Please don't cast me aside. I promise to serve you faithfully. Please don't throw me away." Akitsu spoke fearfully.

"I am not mad at you Akitsu. So please don't cry. I am just thinking about the game. Now lets eat, we need to find a new home to live as we can't live in this hotel for long."

"As you wish master."

 **ooooOoooo**

Naruto and Akitsu were traveling in the market. They had looked at several places, but were unable to find a new home. Suddenly while traveling, Naruto saw a girl being chased by two guys.

"No please I can't be your sekirei. You are not the one I am reacting to. I am yet to find my ashikabi." Spoke the scared girl.

"You will become mine. Mutsu bring the girl to me." Spoke one of the man.

As the girl was caught and was one inch away from being kissed, the man was kicked by Naruto. He then punched Mutsu unconscious.

"No one threatens a girl in my presence. Now leave scum." Shouted Naruto.

The girl was astonished as how a man not yet 20, could beat a Sekirei, that too a single number.

"Are you OK Madam." Naruto asked politely.

Suddenly the girl's heart began to beat faster and a she started feeling hot.

"My ashikabi-sama..." replied the girl as she kissed him making wings appear on her back.

"By the veils of my clothing, my ashikabi's perils will be terminated. I #10 Uzume is yours, now and forever my ashikabi-sama. I promise to serve to faithfully forever and ever." Spoke Uzume happily.

"Umm...another one!" Naruto muttered and Akitsu looked at the new girl in anger.

The days were starting to take interesting turns for Naruto.

 **ooooOoooo**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** **: AND CUT... SO HOW WAS IT? PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE ANIME ON MY PROFILE. BYE BYE...TAKE CARE..**.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** **: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR SEKIREI.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** **: AND SO I AM BACK WITH MY SECOND CHAPTER. PLEASE READ IT AND REVIEW AS YOU LIKED MY FIRST CHAPTER. PLEASE VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE ANIME ON MY PROFILE. THIS STORY IS ABOUT NARUTO AND HIS SEKIREI FLOCK. TO FIND FURTHER READ THE STORY. SO LET'S BEGIN THE STORY...HAPPY READING AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW...**

 **ooooOoooo**

 **NEW BEGINNINGS**

I don't think you will

Ever fully understand

How you've touched my life and made me who I am

I don't think you could ever know

Just how truly special you are

That even on the darkest nights

You are my brightest star

You've allowed me to experience something very hard to find

Unconditional love that exists

In my body soul and mind

I don't think you could ever feel

All the love I have to give

And I'm sure you'll never realize

You've been my will to live

You are an amazing person

And without you I don't know where I'd be

Having you in my life

Completes and fulfills every part of me.

\- **Kaitlyn M. Yawn**

 **ooooOoooo**

 **DEMON MEETS HANYA**

 **FLASHBACK :**

 _Naruto and Akitsu were traveling in the market. They had looked at several places, but were unable to find a new home. Suddenly while traveling, Naruto saw a girl being chased by two guys._

 _"No please I can't be your sekirei. You are not the one I am reacting to. I am yet to find my ashikabi." Spoke the scared girl._

 _"You will become mine. Mutsu bring the girl to me." Spoke one of the man._

 _As the girl was caught and was one inch away from being kissed, the man was kicked by Naruto. He then punched Mutsu unconscious._

 _"No one threatens a girl in my presence. Now leave scum." Shouted Naruto._

 _The girl was astonished as how a man not yet 20, could beat a Sekirei, that too a single number._

 _"Are you OK Madam." Naruto asked politely._

 _Suddenly the girl's heart began to beat faster and a she started feeling hot._

 _"My ashikabi-sama..." replied the girl as she kissed him making wings appear on her back._

 _"By the veils of my clothing, my ashikabi's perils will be terminated. I #10 Uzume is yours, now and forever my ashikabi-sama. I promise to serve to faithfully forever and ever." Spoke Uzume happily._

 _"Umm...another one!" Naruto muttered and Akitsu looked at the new girl in anger and Jealousy._

 _The days were starting to take interesting turns for Naruto._

 **END FLASHBACK :**

Uzume looked at her ashikabi and bowed a little. Nothing could explain her pleasure in being winged. She was like flying in the endless sky of happiness and joy.

"Thank You for accepting me ashikabi-sama. Lets ascend together to the higher skies."

Naruto looked at Uzume for a moment and grinned "Welcome to the family. Meet Akitsu, my first Sekirei... By the way I need your help a little. You think you can help me?"

Uzume spoke excitedly, "Anything you wish ashikabi-sama. Just order and it will be done."

"Umm..do you know any place where we could rent an apartment? I cant live forever in a hotel, you know. I and Akitsu are trying to find one since morning, but in vain."

Uzume had a happy grin across her place. "I know just the place ashikabi-sama. I live in an inn, Izumo Inn. The landlady Miya has a policy of never returning one in need. If you would like, we can go there."

"That's great Uzume. I could just kiss you right now. Let's go." Naruto said a little too excited.

Uzume blushed madly and just fainted

"Great..just great. Let's go to a park and wait for her to wake up. Akitsu, if you don't mind, can you please carry her?"

"Anything for you ashikabi-sama." Akitsu replied monotonously.

 **ooooOoooo**

 **TWO HOURS LATER IN THE PARK :**

Uzume woke up on the park bench to find Naruto and Akitsu sitting there waiting for her to wake up. Uzume felt guilty. Her master had ordered her to help him and she ruined his planned by fainting and delaying his time. She felt miserable to have delayed the order. She feared that her master will now cast her aside and never talk to her again. She began crying and bowed to Naruto, her head touching the ground, and asked for his forgiveness.

"P-Please forgive me master. I delayed your plans and you had to wait for me wake up. But I promise to be of use now. Please don't cast me aside. Please let me serve you. I..." Uzume was interrupted when Naruto picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Don't apologize for something so small. You have not done anything wrong. So please stop crying." Naruto spoke soothing words to her.

"Thank you for forgiving me master. Let's move to Izumo." Uzume once again her cheerful self said excitedly.

 **ooooOoooo**

Naruto and the two beautiful girls were walking towards the Northern side of Shinto teito. Naruto was however lost in his thoughts.

' _How did I miss something like this. That Minaka will pay heavily for his crimes. I will have to talk with Kami about the ..speaking of Kami, how many years passed since i last saw them? 100? Nah..I guess I am missing the pretty hot blowjobs by her and oh..don't forget the boob massage from Tsukiyomi. Oh...how I miss those Golden days. Maybe these girls can help me in my Sessions. How exciting will be to break the virginity of pure devoted people...fufufu...I think it's time to get laid..._ ' Naruto's nose then started spurring out blood...

"Is my ashikabi-sama thinking something perv. Maybe I can help him break his stress a little...kukuku.." Uzume chirped with a blushing grin.

"Ah...maybe I can help master in fulfilling his pervert fantasies. May I start right now master?" Akitsu asked with a monotone.

"N-No need to go that far you two... _.at-least not in the middle of the street..fufufuufufufu_." Naruto whispered the last thing in his mind.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER** :

Naruto now stood in-front of a two-story building. It was nice looking with a lot of space.

Uzume knocked the door and shouted, "Miya I have come back and brought new tenants. Please open the door."

"Coming...wait a minute." Came the voice of a lady behind the door.

A cute lady with purple hair open the door. Seeing her, Naruto started blushing a lot. ' _Damn! What a Milf...And see those boobs. Of...how I would like to suck those. I am in heaven again..._.'

"Uzume, I see you have brought some guests. Hello I am the landlady here by the name of Miya Asama. Come in please." Miya spoke.

They all then went inside.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and this lady here is Akitsu. We want to rent a place here." Naruto introduced himself.

"And what is the relation between you both? Miya asked politely and Uzume just backed away.

"Oh Akitsu here is my Sekirei as well as Uzume. I met her just a day ago. And Uzume here, I winged today.

"Fufufu...thinking of making a harem? Hope you are not satisfying your beastly urges using these two...huh?" Miya spoke while her Hanya mask flared into existence.

Naruto seeing this, flared his own Devil mask, which was very much more intensifying than Miya's and flared his killing intent, and spoke, "I am not a beast to satiate my lust and YOU don't ever think that you can scare me with your Hanya mask."

Naruto's two Sekirei watched their ashikabi in horror.

' _He was able to subdue Miya, the fucking HANYA OF THE NORTH. What is my ashikabi? A God or what?_ ' Uzume thought scared. Akitsu was thinking along the same lines. Miya on the other hand was terrified. ' _There existed a human who could crush her mask...none were able to to that. Not even Takehito. What is he..a God?_ '

Naruto seeing their scared faces, let loose his demonic illusion and grinned at them.

"Sorry I let myself loose a little." Naruto apologized.

"Oh..no problem. You will stay in room 202. Akitsu can stay with Uzume. And the price is 50,000 Yen a month. Now if you excuse me, I have an important work. Uzume here will show you your room." Miya hurriedly left the room.

 **ooooOoooo**

Naruto awoke to find both Akitsu and Uzume kneeling in front of his bed, their heads bowed.

"Good morning master." Both of them chirped.

"Umm..Good morning Akitsu, Uzume. But why are you both kneeling on the ground in front of my bed?" Naruto inquired.

"We were waiting for you to wake up." Both of them replied simultaneously.

"Yes, I understand that. But why kneeling?" Naruto impatiently replied.

"We are your Sekirei, and thus it is our duty to be present when you wake up and do your bidding. W-We didn't wanted to disappoint you. We were kneeling because..."

"SHUT UP YOU BOTH OR I WILL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN. YOU ARE NOT MY SLAVES AND SO SHUT UP. YOU ARE YOUR OWN PERSON, EVEN THE PERSON I HAVE STARTED TO LOVE. SO NEVER DO THIS AGAIN.." Naruto shouted flaring his K.I, which terrified both of them.

"Sorry master...this will never happen again. Please forgive us." They both stuttered.

"I am not angry. Just don't lower yourselves this much OK?!" Naruto replied, back to his cheerful self again.

Now lets get our stomach filled.

 **ooooOoooo**

Miya was in the kitchen when Naruto entered.

"Good Morning Miya-san. What's in for breakfast?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

"Good Morning Naruto-Kun. I woke up late, so only Ramen is there." Miya spoke.

"RAMENNN! I love you Miya. I haven't eaten the dish for God knows how long. Thanks, please make it fast." Naruto then went for the bath.

Miya's face reddened and she flushed.

' _Oh Takehito, am I betraying you by reacting to him? Forgive me Take-Kun, it's hard to control any longer._ '

She then started decorating dinner table.

 **ooooOoooo**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** **: AND SO...SECOND CHAPTER OVER. SORRY FOR A SHORT CHAPTER. NEXT TIME I PROMISE TO MAKE IT LONGER. SO KEEP REVIEWING AND VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE ANIME ON MY PROFILE. CURRENTLY NARUTO IS WINNING, FOLLOWED BY ONE-PIECE. PLEASE VOTE...**

 **ooooOoooo**

 **I JUST SAW SOME OF THE BEST QUOTES AND THOUGHT TO SHARE WITH YOU. PLEASE READ AND TELL HOW YOU LIKED THEM...**

"While contemplating the objects of the senses, a person develops attachment for them, and from such attachment lust develops, and from lust anger arises. From anger, complete delusion arises, and from delusion bewilderment of memory. When memory is bewildered, intelligence is lost, and when intelligence is lost one falls down again into the material pool."

"No one should abandon duties because he sees defects in them. Every action, every activity is surrounded by defects as a fire is surrounded by smoke."

"Man is made by his belief. As he believes, so he is."

"Neither in this world nor anywhere is there any happiness in store for him who always doubts."

"Fear not. What is not real, never will be. What is real, always was and cannot be destroyed."

"Action is greater than inaction. Perform therefore thy tasks in life. Even the life of the body could not be if there were no action."

"Let a man lift himself by his own self alone, let him not lower himself; for this self alone is the friend of oneself and this self alone is the enemy of oneself."

"Fear not what is not real, never was and never will be. What is real, always was and cannot be destroyed."

"People will talk about your disgrace forever. To the honored, dishonor is worse than death."

"The mind acts like an enemy for those who do not control it."

"Set thy heart upon thy work but never its reward."

"A gift is pure when it is given from the heart to the right person at the right time and at the right place, and when we expect nothing in return"

"Whatever happened, happened for the good; whatever is happening, is happening for the good; whatever will happen, will also happen for the good only. You need not have any regrets for the past. You need not worry for the future. The present is happening."

"Whoever stand in front of your victory is your foe. No matter who they are."

"You have a right to perform your prescribed duty, but you are not entitled to the fruits of action. Never consider yourself the cause of the results of your activities, and never be attached to not doing your duty."

"You must always fulfill all your obligatory duties without attachment. By performing actions without attachment, one attains the Highest."


End file.
